


Then feel unstoppable joy

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: British Writer RPF, Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil, un tempo, era una persona riservata, se lo ricorda chiaramente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then feel unstoppable joy

**Author's Note:**

> Solita roba che si dice per le RPF. Blablablanonmieiblablamaisuccesso. Blablabla CANON. #lol
> 
> Il titolo viene da [qua](http://www.longislandpress.com/2010/01/18/amanda-palmer-and-neil-gaiman-engaged/), ed è una frase detta da Amanda sul suo matrimonio con Neil. ♥

Neil, un tempo, era una persona riservata, se lo ricorda chiaramente. "Sei terribilmente inglese," erano soliti commentare i suoi amici americani, non abituati alla sua estrema discrezione.  
  
Ora, a lui non sembrava di essere così terribilmente inglese, o estremamente discreto, ma è anche vero che non ci si vede mai veramente in terza persona (in questo caso dal punto di vista culturale) fino a quando non ci si trasferisce in pianta stabile altrove.  
  
Tuttavia, sì, che era una persona riservata – senza parole tragiche come "incredibilmente" o ridicole come "fottutamente" davanti – se lo ricorda bene.  
  
Poi sono successe cose.  
  
Poi, per la precisione, è successa Amanda.  
  
Amanda così estroversa e solare. Amanda che mostra il proprio corpo nudo con la stessa naturalezza con la quale la maggior parte delle persone va in giro vestita. Amanda che usa la propria pelle come una tela pronta ad essere trasformata in un quadro. Amanda che se ne frega delle norme sociali e non si rasa le ascelle e che, se qualcuno glielo fa notare, solleva le braccia per mettere i propri peli ancora più in mostra e poi domanda: hai visto? Ho dimenticato di rasarmi pure il ginocchio destro. Te lo dico perché sembri trovare l'argomento estremamente interessante.  
  
E poi Amanda che gli ha insegnato che dirsi "Ti amo" un milione di volte su Twitter non è ridicolo, perché è semplicemente una cosa bellissima.  
  
E, in questo caso particolare, quello che lo ha spinto a ricordarsi di quando era una persona riservata, Amanda che lascia succhiotti sul collo come se fossero bigliettini pieni di frasi d'amore e che ne pretende uno in cambio, per postare – senza dirgli nulla – la foto su Twitter, in risposta al succhiotto di quella fan di Sidney dell'anno scorso.  
  
Neil guarda Tweetdeck e sospira: Amanda potrebbe avvertirlo, quando fa certe cose. Ma una delle cose che ama di più di lei è la sua imprevedibilità, quindi decide che, nel pacchetto, sono inclusi anche momenti come questi. Perciò schiaccia sul tasto "reply" e scrive:  
  
@amandapalmer: Però potevi avvertirmi che volevi mostrarlo a tutti i tuoi fan. Avrei fatto un lavoro migliore.  
  
La risposta di Amanda arriva poco dopo:  
  
@neilhimself: Avrai tempo per recuperare quando ci vedremo.  
  
@amandapalmer: Mi manchi.  
  
@neilhimself: Mi manchi anche tu. Ti amo. E amo i tuoi succhiotti imperfetti.  
  
@amandapalmer: Ti amo anch'io. Anche quando mi fai diventare rosso fin sulla punta del naso. E questo è dire tanto.  
  
E sorride felice, ignorando l'imbarazzo e concentrandosi sul contare le settimane che lo separano da Amanda.


End file.
